Beyond Passion
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Sequel to Forever. Shadow and Rouge go on their honeymoon, but Eggman has decided to ruin things for them, through his new creation, the evil and pervy Razor the Wolf! Rated for erotica and bloody and disturbing scenes. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Beyond Passion

**Chapter One**

**Eggman's Base**

The Dark laboratory stood quiet in the building of Eggman's Base. The only sounds that could be heard were the whirring noises of wires and the working of a capsule standing in the middle of it, glowing blue, inside lay a silent still figure.

The capsule used to be the solid frozen prison of Shadow the Hedgehog, but it now held another creature, another Ultimate Life Form created by Eggman. In it lay a black and grey wolf, its snout stood not yet sniffing the air, not twitching, not moving a muscle that showed any sign of life. The wires that were connected to its head whirred and buzzed as it kept it alive.

Although the creature lay peaceful and motionless in the capsule, there was something more that lay beneath the skin of it. Although it looked so peaceful and harmless, it would soon be awakened, and soon walk the planet like another average Mobian, but with a desire, and hunger. Yet it was unknown what this creature would desire then it finally awoke.

At the bottom of the capsule was a polished sign, a sign where above it were some buttons with letters and numbers ready for some fingers to type in a password that would awaken it. On the sign, were some letters that would describe the creature, a name. A name that one day Mobians would all fear. A name that would be a new name in the history of Evil.

**RAZOR THE WOLF**

**The Cruise Ship**

The rocking motion of the ship awoke Rouge, she opened her eyes and she felt soft fur stroke against her skin. Her fingers stroked through a thick patch of white fur, she lifted her head to see Shadow asleep with his arms around her; he was stroking the top of her head with his hand.

As she moved, Shadow too arose, "hello sleepy head" he smiled as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead; Rouge smiled and nuzzled her husband's muzzle. She remembered they were on a cruise going towards their honeymoon destination on the Exotic parts of Mobius.

She began to smile remembering when Shadow had surprised her the morning after their wedding night, he had taken her to the balcony, he had then turned into his super form and had carried her towards the sea port:

**Flashback**

_Rouge opened her eyes as she felt a cool breeze wash over her face, __she then saw the muslin curtains billowing across the room from the large French windows leading to the balcony. She then looked up again to see her husband still sleeping soundly. She sighed happily remembering the passion they shared last night._

_She lay back down next to him and snuggled closer to him, as she did Shadow opened his eyes and smiled at Rouge "hey love" he said softly, reaching his hand up to caress her hair. Rouge laughed, she snuggled closer to Shadow and wrapped her arms around him, Shadow also wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her._

_"Yesterday was amazing!" Rouge said happily as she nuzzled her nose against Shadow's "yeah!" said Shadow kissing her nuzzle sending little butterfly kisses up and down her cheeks and her nose. "I couldn't dream of anything better!" Rouge smiled__. Shadow then smirked. "What?" Rouge asked._

_"I__t just got better Rouge!" he laughed, he sat up and pointed towards the small table in the middle of the room, Rouge sat up and looked at the small table, then she gasped. It was set with silver and china, with some silver trays of food, the warm scent of sausages filled her nose._

_"Shad?" she said with surprise, __"What, How?" she looked towards the black hedgehog who grinned again, "while you were sleeping so soundly" he said "I called room service and asked them to have this set up" Rouge looked at the table, then back at Shadow grinning._

_She then put her arms around her husband and hugged him, "you're so sweet Shadow" she whispered "this isn't like you at all!" she kissed him passionately and Shadow returned the kiss. "Come Rouge" smiled Shadow "shall we tuck in?" Rouge nodded._

_Shadow then climbed out of bed pulling on a red and black silken dressing gown, Rouge then picked up a short silk purple robe that was hanging by her side of the bed. She slid out of bed with Shadow. Shadow then lead her to the table and pulled out the chair for his lady, "Oh Shad" said Rouge "this really isn't like you" Shadow grinned again and sat down on the other side of the table. He then lifted the lid of one of the trays where is showed some sizzling and tasty sausages, crisp dripping bacon, and some mouth-watering fried eggs._

_Rouge gasped again "Shad" she cried "you ordered all of this?" Shadow nodded and stroked her hand, "the best I can offer for my dear wife" he smirked, he then __caressed her cheek. "You deserve the best Rouge" he said. Rouge smiled and looked down at her food, her mouth was watering._

_Soon after they had finished their breakfast, Rouge dabbed her mouth with a napkin wiping some of the fat off. Shadow had piled the plates up and had put them on a tray ready for when the maid would come in to clean._

_"I'll just go into the bathroom and change" said Rouge standing up and stretching, "ok" said Shadow standing up too and brushing the crumbs off his dressing gown "I showered earlier Rouge" said Shadow "before I ordered the breakfast" Rouge walked up to her husband and put her arms around him._

_"I love you so much Shadow" she whispered, "You really are romantic!" she smiled, Shadow then kissed her again. "If I could make a wish Rouge" said Shadow "it would be still last night, when we were together, in each other's arms". Rouge nuzzled her face against his fluffy chest. "I wish it too" she whispered._

_Rouge then let go of Shadow and said "I'd better have a wash" she said, "ok" said Shadow, he let go of Rouge and she walked over to the bathroom to change. Whilst she was in the bathroom Shadow quickly walked over to one of the suitcases that was on the sofa and began rummaging in it to look for some clothes._

_He found a pair of leather trousers, a black shirt and his long leather trench coat; he then picked up the crumpled wedding dress and tuxedo that were on the floor from where they had thrown them last night. Shadow packed the last of the stuff in the suitcases and then after making sure they were all together, he pulled a green chaos emerald from his pocket and chaos controlled out of the room with the luggage._

_In the Bathroom Rouge had a nice long shower and then began to change into her clothes. Some black leather trousers, and a purple top that showed her ample cleavage, she admired herself in the mirror. She preened a little bit, then walked out of the room. As she did she saw the suitcases were gone and Shadow was standing by the balcony waiting for her._

_"Where did everything go?" she asked confused, Shadow just smirked, "come here Rouge" he said, Rouge walked over confused. Shadow then smirked again, "close your eyes" he said. Rouge obeyed and shut her eyes still confused. Shadow smirked again and pulled the chaos emerald out again._

_The emerald then began to glow then Shadow's fur began to glow, his leather coat fluttered about from the emerald's energy. He then touched Rouge's hand, Rouge flinched a bit, he felt so surprisingly warm.__ Shadow then walked behind her and held her waist. _

_"Hold on" he whispered, lifting her arm to wrap around his neck, Rouge then clasped his shoulder, she let out a nervous chuckle, "I've got you" Shadow whispered in her ear. He then leaned down and lifted her legs so he was carrying her bridal style. "It's ok" he whispered "you're safe, do you trust me?" Rouge nodded__ "I trust you"._

_Shadow then slowly lifted off the ground and began to float above the balcony. Rouge felt herself get lifted up, she clasped tighter to Shadow. "Ok" whispered Shadow "Open your eyes" Rouge slowly opened them, she then found herself in Shadow's arms in the sky above the hotel and above the city of Mobotropolis. _

_Rouge gasped "Shadow!" she cried, she looked at Shadow who was glowing a beautiful milky gold colour, "Are you ready for the honeymoon Rouge?" he asked smiling. Rouge smiled and nodded excitedly. "__Hold on!" said Shadow, and he began to fly over the city towards the Mobotropolis docks._

_As he flew, Rouge held on tightly to Shadow and giggled as she watched the city fly __by; Shadow flew over the large city until he saw the sparkling sea ahead, and a large cruise ship was standing on one of the docks. Rouge then saw it, "oh wow!" she cried "that's an amazing ship!" Shadow just smirked._

**End Flashback**

Rouge smiled again "he really surprised me there" she whispered to herself. She snuggled closer to Shadow and Shadow lowered his head to kiss her neck. Rouge giggled as she felt his hot breath from his nose tickle her skin and his lips delicately touch her neck. She looked up to the window from where bright sunshine was pouring in.

Shadow then stopped kissing her neck then pulled himself out of bed, Rouge climbed up behind him and put her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I feel so happy that we are able to do this Shadow" she said "We've been on missions together as partners, but never anything like this as lovers"

Shadow stroked her hand, "I have to agree with you" he said "I never thought it would be like this" Rouge smiled again, "we don't need Eggman at all Shad" she said "it was alright working with him for a while, but we don't need him" Shadow smiled, "Yeah, just us, leading our own lives and fighting our own battles" Rouge giggled and hugged her husband.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter T****wo**

Meanwhile, in Eggman's base, a large overweight doctor in a red coat and an orange moustache sat in his control room staring at a video on a computer. He was looking really cross. "What the hell did those two idiots think?" he said crossly.

He was watching a portfolio of photos of Shadow and Rouge when they were working for him, he was in a foul mood because after Shadow and Rouge fell in love, they decided to once again become anti-heroes and not work for him anymore and that had made the evil doctor very cross. Eggman leaned back in his seat and growled angrily when he remembered how he had caught them kissing in one of the control rooms:

_**Flashback**_

"_Where are those two idiots!" said Eggman sitting at his desk looking at a computer whilst his two robot assistants were working on another project as he sat there. "Don't ask us Doctor!" said one of them, the tall golden one, "we haven't seen them!" chorused the other, a short fat silver one._

_"Well" said the evil doctor, "they must be here!" he began typing on the computer showing the monitors around the building. He__ then fell upon one camera where Shadow's capsule was. Then his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped, he saw there two figures, one a snow white bat and the other an ebony black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills._

_The white bat was __leaning on the wall with her back against it with her head back, whilst the black hedgehog was pressed against her, with his lips locked on hers, and his hands all over her. He then took his mouth away from hers and moved down her neck massaging her skin with his tongue making her moan; as Rouge moaned she caressed his quills and shoulders. "What are they doing?" he shouted making the two robot's jump._

_"What are you watching Doctor?" asked the gold robot, Eggman didn't say anything; he just stared at the screen with his eyes popped open. "Doctor?" said the silver robot walking over to their master's desk to look at the computer.__ As he did he nearly jumped._

_"Oh my!" he said as he stared at the two anti-heroes kissing passionately "ohh how dreamy" said the tall gold robot, Dr Eggman slammed his hand on the table, "what do they think they are doing!" he said __angrily. He turned to his two robots. "Go and get them will you!" he shouted. "Yes doctor" said the two robots quickly running out of the room to find the bat and hedgehog._

_**End Flashback**_

"I gave those two everything!" Eggman thought "and this is how they repay me?" he looked up at the screen again and a picture of Shadow and Rouge's wedding came up. "I never knew that the hedgehog could feel for that jewel thief!" he thought "I thought the only one he ever felt for was Maria, but now I see he has a new love"

He looked at the screen again and continued to look at the wedding picture, "Rouge does look beautiful in that picture Doctor" said a voice behind him. Eggman looked behind him to see his two robot assistants looking at the photo. "I wish I could have caught the bouquet" said the silver robot; "I wish we could have been invited to the wedding" said the tall gold robot.

"Shut up you two!" said Eggman crossly at the two robots who both jumped and turned solemn, "I so wanna make those two idiots realise how they betrayed me!" he stared that the screen and growled, "If those two idiots thought they could leave me, they were damn wrong" he looked at his two robot assistants and smirked "no-one betrays Dr Eggman and gets away with it" he chuckled evilly.

Back on the cruise ship, Rouge was sitting in front of her mirror brushing her white fur and putting on her make-up. She was wearing a silver sparkling boob tube and PVC trousers and knee high boots.

Shadow then came out of the bathroom pulling on his white gloves; he was wearing his leather trousers, a leather zip up vest which didn't cover his white puff of chest fur and his muscular arms. "You ready Rouge?" he asked with a smile. Rouge stood up and turned to her husband, "I am now Shad" she smiled walking over to him.

Shadow's eyes widened when he looked at Rouge, he stared at her silver boob tube and her PVC trousers "Rouge" he sighed with love "you look absolutely stunning" Rouge smiled and blushed then walked up to her husband seductively. She began to trace her hands over his leather covered chest then his muscular arms "and you" she said "are so sexy" Shadow smirked and leaned forward to kiss her, and he did.

"Ok" said Shadow "let's go" he took Rouge's hand and lead her out of the cabin, Rouge looked up and Shadow excitedly "I've been looking forward to this" she said. They were going into the ships dining saloon for a meal, but this night was when they were having a bit of karaoke on during the dinner.

Shadow smirked and leaned down and pinched her backside making her giggle, "I knew you would enjoy it" he chuckled as he walked towards the doors leading to the saloon. A friendly waiter, a brown dog greeted them. "Follow me" he smiled as he lead them into the room where some passengers were either eating, talking, laughing or singing along to someone people who were up on the stage at the front singing on the karaoke.

Up on the stage already was a badger dressed in an Elvis outfit and dancing like Elvis singing an Elvis song. Rouge giggled as he sang. The dog then led them to a table very close to the stage. "Hey!" said Rouge "We've got the best seats!" "Lucky us" said Shadow pulling out the chair for his lady.

Rouge sat down and smiled at Shadow who walked over to his seat and picked up the menu. Rouge also looked at the menu. As she did Shadow got up, "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom" he said. Rouge nodded at him and looked at the menu. After a couple of minutes Shadow returned.

"Do you know what you're gonna have Rouge?" he asked. Rouge looked up and nodded "I think I do" she said. "What do you fancy to drink?" asked Shadow. Rouge then pointed at a selection on the wine list, "the red wine looks good" she said "I'll have that" Shadow smirked "I'll also go with that" he said. Rouge smiled at her husband, he was so different from the aggressive vengeful hedgehog he once was, of short he still had a short temper and that sexy evil smirk but he was gentler now and he laughed more.

Just then the same dog waiter came up holding a notepad, "are you ready to order?" he asked. Shadow looked up at Rouge who looked at the menu and then up at the dog. "I'll have the fish please" she said "in parsley and garlic sauce" Shadow then looked up and ordered the steak.

After they finished ordering, the dog left and Shadow looked back at Rouge, Rouge smiled at him, "I'm so glad we chose to go on the cruise to the exotic" she whispered, "I find flying quite exhausting" Shadow nodded "yeah, I'll have to agree with you on that" he said.

Just then the DJ, a brown beaver in a baseball cap spoke up, "and now on the mic tonight we have Shadow and Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat singing '**Broken**'" Rouge looked up at Shadow in shock who took her hand and pulled her up out of her seat. "This was the song we sang together when we were at the Chaotix at Charmy's party"

Shadow nodded at Rouge as he stood at the microphone and Rouge stood next to him, "I did this for you Rouge" said Shadow "this is our karaoke song" Rouge smiled and blushed. Then the music began and Shadow started to sing:

_**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

Then Rouge began to sing her part, as she did she held Shadow's hand and looked into his eyes, she didn't need to look at the words as she knew the song so well, as she had sang it Everytime she thought of Shadow.

_**  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
**_

As they sang everyone began cheering and clapping for them, some people even lifted their arms into the air and swayed in time to the music, and a group of young Mobians dressed in black emo and Goth clothes began cheering and moshing in time to the music.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone

When they finished singing, everyone in the area began cheering and shouting "encore! encore!" and the DJ himself clapped "amazing performance, well done! That was Shadow and Rouge! Give them a hand! Yeah!" Shadow and Rouge held hands, smiled at each other then at the audience and bowed to them.

Afterwards they sat on their table again eating their food whilst listening to a brown male owl and his female partner, a blue cat singing a love duet. "I never knew you would do that Shadow" said Rouge smiling at her husband as she lifted a piece of fish to her mouth.

Shadow smiled as he looked at her over his glass with his red eyes. "It's one of my favourite songs Rouge" he said "before I asked you to marry me I used to listen to it when I was at home alone thinking about you" Rouge smiled at him, "I had no idea you cared that much" she smiled.

Shadow then moved his foot up towards Rouge's leg and began to stroke it up and down; Rouge blushed, then smiled slyly and began to return the favor by running her heeled shoe up Shadow's leg and towards his crotch. Shadow gasped as he felt her heeled shoe brush against his crotch lightly then he looked at her seductively knowing what he wanted when he got back to their suite.

Much later Rouge was sprawled out on the bed as Shadow was removing her clothes, he took Rouge's PVC trousers and slid them off, he then began to kiss up and down her smooth shiny tan legs.

Rouge giggled and moaned as he began to kiss and lick her legs, he then made it up to her chest and began to pull down her boob tube, as he did; Rouge's huge breasts were exposed to him. He grinned and started licking her nipples. Rouge gasped and moaned as she caressed the back of his head as he worshipped her.

She then took her hand and began to massage his crotch, Shadow moaned and Rouge then slid down the zipper of his leather trousers. "Take me Shadow" she moaned "take me and make me yours" Shadow buried his face into her neck and began to kiss it passionately as he removed his trousers and shirt and then began to point his enormous organ towards her throbbing wet womanhood.

He then carefully penetrated her, Rouge gasped as she felt the sudden pleasure and she wrapped her legs around his back. Shadow held onto her shoulders and began to thrust madly and fast. "Yes…" Rouge moaned "oh…yes!" she grabbed his hips and tried to pull him in deeper.

Shadow yelled along with her as he felt his organ move around inside his partner's wet and soft vagina. "So warm…" he said breathlessly "so tight…you're amazing" he cried. As he thrust harder into her, he felt himself building up inside, he had to release it.

"Rouge…" he said "I…I'm about to cum" Rouge wrapped her legs tighter around him and squeezed her vaginal muscles tighter around his penis. As she did so Shadow cried out and dug his fingertips into Rouge's shoulders as he ejaculated. As he did Rouge also screamed with pleasure, "YES!" she screamed "OH GOD! YES!"

As soon as they reached their orgasm Shadow collapsed exhausted onto his tired wife, he rested his head on her shoulder and held her close, he didn't want to pull out of her so soon; she was so warm, and so soft. "What…" said Rouge breathlessly "what a perfect evening" she combed her fingers through the white puff of fur on Shadow's chest.

"Yeah" Shadow agreed "and the honeymoons not yet began" he nuzzled his wife lovingly, "as long as I'm with you Shad" whispered Rouge "everything is perfect" Shadow smiled then reached down to pull the white sheets over them both. "Well tomorrow" he whispered "we'll have more fun" "you betcha!" said Rouge with a giggle before she fell asleep snuggled up in the hedgehog's arms.

**Well that's the lemon in that scene, and I believe the song **_**Broken**_** suits them so well, I love that song.**

**Also I wonder what Eggman has planned? Never seen him so cross before!**

**Hope you enjoyed that readers, and please let me know what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Back in Eggman's Base, Eggman stood in front of a door with his two robot assistants staring at it. "I'm worried you know" said the tall gold robot to the short silver robot, "what the doctor has behind that door, that of course used to be the frozen capsule of Shadow the Hedgehog"

Dr Eggman looked at the two robots and then back at the door keying in a code, when the light turned green the door opened, then they all walked into a dark room lit only by the lights from the glowing capsule. Eggman walked over to it, the robots cautiously approached worried.

"Those two idiots betrayed me!" Eggman snarled, "I offered them everything, and they threw it in my face, now I believe I have a new life form created, maybe one my grandfather could never create, one that would be even more powerful than Shadow himself" he walked over to the capsule and began to type in the password into a keypad.

"I believe it is now time to wake it up" he smirked, he then began to type in the password and as he finished typing the lid of the capsule opened and a thick steam appeared from inside blinding them all, then the Doctor and his assistants opened their eyes and gasped loudly seeing what was there.

The sea breeze blew through Rouge's hair as she watched the empty horizon filled with sparkling ocean. As she stared into the distance she thought of what would happen once they reached the exotic areas, which would be in a couple of days.

She looked at Shadow who stood closely next to her looking at the horizon, she smiled and looked back at the horizon, she thought about when she would fly alone looking for lost treasure and now how happy she was to be in a marriage with her beloved black hedgehog partner.

As she looked up at the sky, she suddenly saw a funny shaped cloud, she tapped Shadow's arm, Shadow looked across to her, "what is it darling?" he asked lovingly. Rouge looked up and pointed at the cloud. "Look at that weird shaped cloud" she said "it's shaped like a wolf, a little bit"

Shadow squinted his eyes and stared at the cloud, "so it does" he said, on the cloud, the two anti-heroes could see a figure of a Mobian wolf waiting to pounce on its victim. Rouge stared at it for a while, then she looked back at Shadow and smiled.

Meanwhile in Eggman's base, Eggman and the two robots were looking at what stood before them in the fading steamy mist, there standing naked before them was a strong fierce looking wolf with black and grey fur and piercing red eyes.

The robot assistants stood back a little in fear looking at the wolf that stood there staring at them with his blood red eyes. Eggman too stared at the figure standing there, then the wolf knelt down and placed his right hand on his chest as if respecting the doctor. "Thank you for releasing me my master" he said in a deep mysterious voice.

Eggman stared in wonder, so did the two robot assistants, "he reminds us of Shadow, Doctor" said the tall gold robot, "I agree" said the short silver robot, "he certainly is a look like the black hedgehog" Eggman looked at his two assistants and then back at the wolf. "Razor" he said, "I am your maker" he said, the wolf looked up at the Doctor and then looked down at his clawed grey and black hands, "Razor" he murmured. "I can see why" whispered the tall gold robot to the short silver robot, "judging by those claws and teeth"

Dr Eggman looked over his shoulders and glared at the two robots who instantly shut up, he then looked back at Razor who continued to stare at his hands, "now, Razor" said Eggman "come" he beckoned the wolf to follow him, "you have much to learn my creation" he said.

Rouge lay on the soft bed sighing softly as she felt Shadow kiss her up and down her stomach softly, she closed her eyes and spread her arms above her head, she had unbuttoned her shirt and undid her bra exposing her breasts and stomach.

Shadow smirked then lay down by her side and undid his zipper, he then pulled out his fully erect penis, Rouge smiled and moved her lower region over to his crotch, she then parted her legs, placing one over her husband's hips and the other between his legs thus creating the scissors position.

Shadow then began to thrust slowly in and out of her vagina, as he did he placed his black hand on Rouge's breast and gently began to massage it. Rouge moaned and wrapped her leg around Shadow's hips tighter hoping to pull him in deeper. "Oh Shadow" she moaned "yes…yes" Shadow continued to caress her breast, running his thumb over her nipple.

Rouge in turn wrapped her arm around Shadow's shoulders and rubbed her hands up and down his bare chest, as they were enjoying the slow passionate love-making Shadow then moved closer to his wife so he could bring his mouth to her breasts and suckle on the nipples.

Rouge moved a little closer to him and then Shadow brought his face down to her breast and began to lick her nipple, Rouge giggled as Shadow licked her nipple with the tip of his tongue, teasing the tip then tracing circles around it making it erect and hard. Rouge in turn ran her hands over Shadow's chest caressing his soft black fur and the puff of white fur on his chest.

After a while of slow lovemaking Shadow moved closer to Rouge and began to kiss her passionately, Rouge moaned as Shadow's tongue explored her mouth, Shadow wrapped his arm around her stomach and continued to thrust, as he did he adorned Rouge's face and neck with kisses and licks.

Back at Eggman's Base, Razor was standing in the middle of a large room; he was in a black leather coat and black clothes waving his arms around conjuring up some fiery red lights that danced around him. "What a creation" said Eggman who was watching him with his two robot assistants, "it's what my grandfather could never have created, a new improved ultimate life form, one who will serve me, and be willing to serve only me"

The two robots looked worried, "he seems dangerous Doctor" said the tall golden robot, "after all those powers we've seen him to possess" the short silver one added. Razor looked up at the ceiling, then he stood in a fighting stance and began to fire red lights everywhere.

As the lights touched something they cut or melted like acid hitting metal, "that's all the better" smirked Dr Eggman, "when he meets Shadow and Rouge, Shadow will see what a challenge he is, proves he's not the greatest being on Mobius!" Razor then stopped firing his chaos powers and walked over to the Doctor, "I understand the powers I possess master" he said "and I am proud to be your servant" Dr Eggman smiled.

"I feel honoured to have made you Razor, for you are to perform some tasks for me" Razor looked up at the Doctor, "what are they master?" Dr Eggman then turned to a computer and pointed at the pictures of Shadow and Rouge who came up on the screen. "These two were my followers, and now they have left me and betrayed me!" he looked at he grey and black wolf who stood there looking at the screen.

"you are to find those two idiots and show them what happens to traitors!" Razor looked up at his master and smirked "I understand my master" he showed his long sharp teeth, "when they meet me" he said his chilling smirk not leaving his face "they will have a hell to remember!" he flexed his hand. Dr Eggman looked at the wolf and smiled "welcome to the honeymoon from Hell, Shadow and Rouge!" he thought with an evil smirk.

**Ohh****! So what's Eggman got planned for the Honeymooning couple huh? And what will Razor do? Find out in the next Chapter! **

**Until then Darkest Wishes!**

**Bloodrayne666**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi readers! Sorry this took so long, I had writer's block! (again! drat!) and I was uploading Final Destination, Sonic Style. But I've got my inspiration back now. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four**

A couple of days later, Shadow and Rouge arrived at their destination, they had booked to have their honeymoon on one of the quietest islands in the Exotic where they could have a peaceful time together, it was a small island with a large white hotel in the centre. Around it were a couple of romantic restaurants and some large green areas for walking, golfing and other land activities.

There were also large white sandy beaches for relaxing and water-sports, also it was the perfect spot to watch the sunset, and it had apparently been voted best sunset holiday destination on Mobius. Rouge had always wanted to go there since she heard about the place.

When they got into the hotel room, Rouge gasped in awe, it was a large spacious room with a large white bed, a large chaise lounge, and a very large spacious bathroom. The assistant placed the suitcases on the floor, gave Shadow the key then turned to leave.

When he left Rouge leapt into Shadow's arms, and Shadow caught her holding her close to him, "oh wow Shadow!" she said excitedly, "we've got the best room!" Shadow smirked and twirled her around in happiness, he had to agree with her there. Their room was facing the west where the sun would set, and there was a large balcony with sun-lounger and a small table for drinks.

Shadow then nuzzled Rouge's cute little black nose lovingly, "and the best thing is, there are only a few people here, so we'll have plenty of places to be alone!" Shadow was overjoyed when he discovered that they were one of the very few people to come there, he liked company, but he never enjoyed it for too long, but he loved it when he could spend all his time with Rouge.

But little did they know that they weren't alone, Razor had used Chaos Control to warp himself to the island, he sat on the top of a large watch tower by the sea looking at the large white hotel that stood on the island.

"Eggman told me that that black hedgehog and his wife were here" he said "they may hope to have a wonderful honeymoon" he then smiled, "but little do they know that I have a few tricks planned up my sleeve!" he continued to stare at the hotel, he narrowed his eyes and he saw a white bat appear on the balcony and stand looking at the sparkling sea ahead.

Razor stared at her for a long time in awe and lust, "what a stunningly beautiful creature!" he said smirking "look at perfect body, and those large yet supple breasts" he then licked his lips "no wonder that black hedgehog fell for her" he then saw Shadow appear from behind Rouge and start to kiss her behind her neck.

Razor looked at Shadow who looked up in his direction, Razor quickly shut his eyes and vanished in a red light, hoping that Shadow didn't see him. Unfortunately Shadow did see the red light and he looked suspicious. Rouge noticed and looked up at him "Shad?" she questioned.

"I thought I just saw…" Shadow paused, he didn't know if he had been dreaming or not, "never mind" he said, he looked back at his wife and nuzzled her cheek. Razor looked down from above the window watching them go inside, he smirked, "you weren't dreaming hedgehog" he smirked. "And you won't be able to wake up from this nightmare I'm about to do to you!"

Razor sat back on the roof and looked up at the sun, I'll be watching your every move!" he thought as he stared at the ball of fire that blazed down on him, "I'll be watching you hedgehog, and your pretty wife and I will make your honeymoon hell!" he began to laugh evilly.

That evening, Shadow and Rouge sat in a restaurant, on the outside dining area, near the beach, Rouge was quietly eating her meal as she stared at the horizon, she sighed as she looked at the sun setting over the sea.

Shadow looked at her then looked over at the setting sun too, "remember when we would sit together and watch the sun set on the cliff near the sea?" said Rouge "I do Rouge" said Shadow, "Everytime I sat there with you, I would think about Maria, but, now you're with me, I feel comforted" he reached out and stroked her hand lovingly. Rouge smiled, she began to caress his hand, Shadow smiled and gazed into her eyes.

Meanwhile Razor was watching from behind a bush, "how romantic!" he thought with an evil smirk "how touching!" he moved closer to see if he could see them better, his red eyes glittered, he scanned Rouge's body up and down, he studied the pretty black dress she was wearing.

It was tight around that huge bust of hers showing an ample cleavage, her body so beautifully curved in an hourglass shape, "I would give anything to touch that body of hers" he thought. His mind then began to fill with nasty evil thoughts. "Dr Eggman said to ruin their perfect honeymoon" he thought.

He then looked at the black hedgehog wearing a black suit, "ah, Shadow the Hedgehog, most powerful being on Mobius and the Ultimate Life Form" he smirked more. "Dr Eggman mentioned he had chaos powers like my own, yet his do not exceed my own" he smirked again.

He looked up at the two lovers talking then looked at the sunset, the sky was coppery gold and the light caused sparkling flashes on the ripples on the sea. "I shall watch their every move" thought Razor and he looked back at the lovers who were looking at the sky and the water.

His eyes scanned the horizon, then the wolf looked up at the couple again, "You sure do not know what I have planned for you two" he smiled "oh how wonderful!" he bared his fangs and he began to drool a little bit. "I'll make you suffer so much for betraying Dr Eggman!" he smirked and clenched his fists, "you will never get over this torture I intend to do to you!"

As Rouge and Shadow ate their meal, Rouge then began to feel a little woozy, she looked across to her husband and sat, "I'm just going to use the bathroom" Shadow nodded at her, and Rouge stood up slowly to walk to the bathroom.

When she got to the bathroom she went to lean on the sink, she looked into the mirror and saw how pale she was, her head still felt woozy, she went to sit down on one of the toilet seats and put her head in her hands. Thinking she had lost blood from her head, she put her head between her knees.

After a while she walked out of the bathroom back towards her table, as she got closer to her table she stumbled against the table next to it, as she almost lost her balance a male brown dog grabbed her hands, "whoa darlin'" he said, "easy there!" his wife, a grey kestrel touched one of her hands "are you ok love?" she asked. Rouge looked at them and nodded, as she did she saw Shadow stand up looking concerned and walk over to her.

"Rouge" he said in a worried voice holding her arms "are you ok?" Rouge looked at him and nodded silently; Shadow looked at the couple and nodded at them in thanks. Shadow then helped Rouge back into her seat. "I'm fine Shadow" said Rouge with an embarrassed chuckle "I just felt a bit woozy that's all, probably because of the wine" Shadow smiled and nodded stroking Rouge's hand.

Later when they went back to their room, Rouge placed her handbag on the table and began to slip her coat off, Shadow walked up behind her and began to massage her shoulders. "Are you sure you're feeling ok Rouge?" he asked "yeah I'm fine" said Rouge moaning in pleasure as she felt Shadow's hands rub her shoulder blades, her wings flopped down as she relaxed.

Shadow then lead her to the bed, "wait there" he said, he then walked towards the bathroom and began to run a hot bath, as he did, Rouge began to slowly slip out of her black dress and then put on a short silk purple robe. As she stripped Razor was outside the window on the balcony watching, he smirked when Rouge's dress fell to the floor and around her ankles and she was standing in her black underwear.

His smirk then got wider when he saw her slip off her black bra and her huge breasts were revealed, then she slipped out of her black thong. Razor's smirk got wider and wider, then he licked his lips as he stared at her perfect naked body. "Such a beauty!" he smiled "how I would give to touch her! And fuck her!" he cackled evilly.

Rouge then picked up her silken purple robe and put it on, as she did, Shadow came out and beckoned her towards the bathroom, Rouge walked up to him and walked into the large ensuite bathroom. She then stopped dead in her tracks. The large bathtub was filled with steaming hot water and scented bubbles, and the scent of lavender filled the whole room.

The room was also filled with sparkling candles creating the gentle warm glow in the white room, Rouge looked surprised at Shadow who gave her his trademark evil smirk. Rouge smiled back as Shadow gently pushed her towards the bath and slowly took off her robe.

Rouge then stepped into the bathtub, she giggled as the hot water enveloped her naked body, she then slowly sat down and the bubbles enveloped her naked breasts. Shadow then sat behind Rouge on the edge of the bathtub and began to massage her shoulders gently.

Rouge moaned quietly with pleasure, "This isn't like you Shad" she whispered, Shadow continued to rub her shoulders, "I was worried about you that's all" he whispered, "I wanted to make sure you were ok" Rouge turned to him and smiled and nuzzled his hand as he rubbed her shoulder.

After a while Rouge smiled seductively up and him and then beckoned to him, Shadow then knew what she wanted, he slowly began to peel off his dinner jacket, shirt and trousers. When his clothes were removed he climbed into the bath with Rouge, he breathed in pleasure as the water enveloped his body.

Rouge then leaned towards him as he lay back against the back of the bathtub and she rested her head on his chest, on his soft white chest fur. He felt different wet, but she still loved to caress it, Shadow put his arms around her and held her close. Rouge sighed peacefully as Shadow stroked her hair and caressed her back under the water. Shadow kissed her head and continued to stroke her hair.

**Awww! How sweet huh? **

**Razor! you freaking pervert! **

**Until next time! From your evil and bloodthirsty hostess**

**Bloodrayne666**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The next morning, Rouge awakened to see her husband sleeping next to her, she smiled watching him sleep, he looked so peaceful. She then looked towards the clock on the bedside table.

It was half eight, the thoughts of last night came back to her when she had almost fainted in the restaurant, slowly she got out of bed trying not to awaken her husband. She walked up to the armchair where her clothes were. She quickly got dressed and left the room as quietly as she could.

Before she left she kissed Shadow's forehead, he didn't stir at her touch as he was so deadly asleep. As she left the room, She was worried, she had checked her room calendar and realised she hadn't had a period for two weeks, she then feared the worse, so she decided to go down to the hotel surgery where they would be able to tell her if she was or not….

Unknown to her, Razor was following her from her bedroom to the bottom of the hotel, he had been spying on them from the balcony, and now he had chaos controlled to the hallway to follow Rouge. As he followed her he kept his evil eyes on her body and his perverted thoughts returned to his head.

When Rouge arrived at the surgery, she was greeted by a female brown and black raccoon, the secretary; "Good morning love" said the raccoon lowering her spectacles so she could see Rouge clearly. "Morning" said Rouge; she then began to explain why she wanted to see the doctor.

The secretary nodded and asked her to have a seat, after about five minutes she was called to the surgery, when she walked in, she saw the doctor, a brown lioness preparing the surgery bed. "Ah come in" she said kindly. She shook Rouge's hand and asked her what the problem was.

Rouge took a deep breath, "last night" she said slowly "I almost fainted, I thought it was just the wine as I had been drinking last night with my meal at the beach restaurant, but then I remembered I hadn't had a period for a while, I thought I may as well check"

The lioness nodded understanding her and took her to a door in her room, then gave her a small container, "I'll take a urine sample and then I'll check it out" she said. Rouge nodded and went into the small cubicle. Outside the room Razor pressed his ear against the door listening "I wonder what she might have?" he thought "this will be interesting"

After a while the lioness had tested the urine she looked seriously at Rouge, "well Miss Rouge" she said "it appears that you are in fact six weeks pregnant", Rouge put her hand to her mouth in shock.

The lioness nodded her head, Rouge then took a deep breath and said thank you to the doctor. The Lioness then spoke about how Rouge should care for her unborn child by avoiding drinking and smoking or very physical activities. Rouge nodded understanding her and then thanking her again, then got up to leave.

Razor who was listening, his eyes went wide and his smirk got bigger, "this is precious!" he thought "perfect!" he rubbed his clawed hands together. "Now I know the perfect way to ruin everything! It will be an experience they will never forget!" he hid around the corner as Rouge left the surgery and began to walk up back up to her room. Razor watched her leave, and his eyes glowed.

When Rouge arrived back in her room, she saw Shadow beginning to stir; she sat next to him and stroked the side of his face. Shadow's eyes fluttered open and he saw her face. "Hey Rouge" he whispered, sitting up and moving closer to her to embrace her.

Rouge returned the embrace quite awkwardly, Shadow noticed her worried face and asked "what's wrong Rouge?" he asked, Rouge looked at him, "Shad…" she whispered "there's something I need to tell you...something's happened" Shadow stood up looking worried.

"What is it Rouge?" he asked concerned as he grasped her hands, he looked really worried. Rouge looked into his ruby eyes, "remember last night?" she whispered "when I almost fainted?" Shadow nodded, "I went to the surgery this morning while you were still asleep, and I…" she paused.

Shadow grasped her arms, "Rouge" he said gently but firmly "you have to tell me, I'm your husband Rouge, you can tell me anything!" Rouge bit her lip, "I wasn't sure at first, but I had to find out" she bit her lip again, then forced herself to look into Shadow's eyes.

"What is it?" said Shadow, the worry was still in his voice, but there was a hint of impatience in it too. "I…I…I'm pregnant" Rouge said, Shadow looked in her eyes not believing a word, he looked as though he would faint, "oh shit!" he said in a choked voice, he fell against the bed stand trying to steady himself.

"Shadow!" cried Rouge leaning towards him, "are you ok?" Shadow looked up at Rouge "are you serious?" he said, Rouge nodded, her heart was beating so fast it hurt, she wasn't expecting Shadow to act like this "I…I…I'm gonna be a father?" said Shadow. Rouge nodded "yes" she said.

Shadow then steadied himself and cupped Rouge's face with his hands, "why…that…that's…wonderful" he said trying to find the right words. "This is so unexpected" said Rouge "what are we going to do?" Shadow wrapped his arms around Rouge and embraced her. "I love you Rouge" he whispered "we'll work through it"

Rouge began to cry, she held Shadow closer to her and tears streamed down her cheeks, "oh Shad" she whispered "I love you" "I love you too" whispered Shadow stroking the back of her head to comfort her. Rouge held him tighter and smiled through her tears.

Later in the afternoon Shadow and Rouge decided to take a walk around the island, they were walking in the green area looking at all the exotic flowers, Shadow pulled Rouge closer to him, the whole area was very quiet as there was hardly anyone about.

It was indeed a perfect afternoon, the sun wasn't as hot and the shade of the trees made dancing shadows around the soft green floor. Rouge smiled as the cool breeze blew through her white hair. "It feels so perfect" she whispered, "such a perfect day" Shadow smiled down at Rouge and pulled her closer.

Soon they came to a dark shady area where there was a large tree to rest against, Shadow sat down and Rouge leaned against him, "When we get home Shadow" said Rouge "I'm gonna set up the baby's room" Shadow smiled down at Rouge and continued to stroke her hair, "we'll work through it"

Rouge smiled and snuggled closer to Shadow, she rested her head on his soft white chest fur and closed her eyes, soon lulled by the warmth of the air, Shadow stroking her hair and the soft thud of his heart in his chest, she began to fall asleep.

Much later, Rouge opened her eyes to see a coppery gold wash over the greenery; she could feel the softness of Shadow's chest fur against her cheek. As she stirred she felt Shadow's arms tighten around her.

"Hey sleepy head" he whispered "you've been asleep awhile" Rouge yawned and rubbed her eyes, "the suns almost down" said Shadow, Rouge sat up and looked towards the beach. "It's still high in the sky" she whispered "it hasn't quite set!" Shadow stood up and stretched, then helped Rouge up.

"Let's go down to the beach!" said Rouge excitedly "so we can watch the sunset!" Shadow nodded and they walked down towards the beach, when they got there, they were surprised at how empty it was. Shadow looked across to Rouge and smirked; they then sat about a few feet away from the gentle rolling tide and watched the sun cause a coppery gold on the rippling sea.

Rouge stared at the sunset ahead, she looked at Shadow who was also staring at the sunset, he then turned to her, he then leaned towards her, "its beautiful isn't it?" she said, she looked around the beach, "yeah" said Shadow stroking her hand with his "no-body about, just us, alone, with only the sun, sea and sand"

A cool wind blew making his quills ripple in the wind. He then felt Rouge's hand move up to his shoulder, then up to his neck, he then felt Rouge's delicate hand on his cheek, stroking it gently. "We are completely alone Shad" she whispered, she smiled seductively at him.

Shadow smirked back and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss, Rouge moaned as she felt his tongue explore her mouth, she then felt Shadow run his hand over her thigh and then wrap one leg around his waist. "You're so beautiful Rouge" he whispered.

Rouge giggled, then she moaned as Shadow's lips touched hers an their tongues started fighting, Shadow then began to fiddle with her top, Rouge giggled as Shadow pulled it off, he then began to kiss down her neck to her breasts again, she wasn't wearing a bra.

Rouge moaned then Shadow began to slowly peel off his clothes, Rouge lay down on the soft sand and waited for Shadow, as soon as she lay down, Shadow lay on top of her and began to kiss down her neck to her breasts. Rouge moaned as Shadow began to gently lick her nipples.

Rouge reached between his legs to feel for his manhood, she found it, standing up at eight inches long, Shadow moaned as she began to massage it, Shadow then pressed his large organ against her clit, tickling it, then pushed himself into her moist entrance. Rouge gasped at the sudden pleasure she felt.

Shadow then began to thrust himself in and out of her vagina, Rouge moaned louder as he went faster, "oh Shadow…" she gasped "harder, faster" Shadow went faster and deeper, he held onto her hips and thrust harder. Rouge spread her arms over her head surrendering to the passion.

"More…more" she demanded, Shadow smirked "I love you Rouge" he said pushing harder, as he did, he released himself into her, the fluid overflowed from her vagina and dripped on the sand. "It feels so good" Rouge gasped. Shadow held her close, and Rouge ran her hands over his quills.

After a while they pulled their clothes back on, "that was wonderful Shad" Rouge whispered "that was a truly interesting experience" Shadow smirked, "yeah, sex on the beach huh?", "truly amazing" said a voice behind them. Shadow looked behind them and he saw Razor standing a few feet away behind them. "Who the fuck are you?" snarled Shadow looking up at the smirking wolf.

Razor's smile got wider, "have a little more respect hedgehog" he said "I've come to give you a message from my Master, Eggman" Shadow scoffed "oh yeah!" he said "you taking over that little pipsqueak Bokkun's job?" Razor's smirk never faded, "Eggman's not happy I'm afraid Shadow" he said.

"What? Because we left the business?" snarled Shadow "forget loser, we're not going back to Eggman" Rouge nodded. Razor then walked towards them, "he also sent me to do more than give you a message" he whispered. He walked towards them and over to Rouge who grasped a hold of Shadow in fear.

Shadow clenched his fist, Razor's eyes glowed as he walked closer to Rouge, Shadow couldn't take it anymore, he leapt towards Razor and bared his teeth at the wolf, but the wolf smirked and punched Shadow in the face. Shadow fell to the floor in shock, "Shadow!" screamed Rouge, she ran over to help him when she was grabbed from behind by Razor.

Rouge screamed as the wolf pulled her towards him and held her in a tight grip, Rouge tried to struggle, Shadow then looked up and saw Razor holding Rouge, "Get your hands off her!" he yelled. He jumped up, his hands glowing yellow, "Chaos spear!" he yelled.

The yellow spears flew from his hands towards Razor, but Razor smirked "Chaos Block!" he yelled and a red shield appeared repelling the spears. "Nice try hedgehog" he smirked "you're beauty's mine now!" he pulled a red chaos emerald out of his pocket. Rouge's eyes widened in terror.

"NO!" yelled Shadow, Razor smirked again, "chaos control now!" he said, and he vanished in a red light with a terrified Rouge hostage. Shadow watched them vanish, he stared at the spot where they vanished and anger filled his heart. "Eggman!!" he growled. "You're gonna pay!" he pulled out a green chaos emerald, "Chaos control" he said as he disappeared in the green light.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Dr Eggman sat in his seat staring at a computer, "I wonder what Razor's up to?" he said, "I sent him to ruin the honeymoon, yet he hasn't come back with any information" the two robot assistants who were working on computers on the other side of the room.

"Razor's been gone for a long time Doctor" said the tall gold robot, "he may still be planning how he's gonna ruin the honeymoon" said the short silver one. As they were talking a green light appeared in the middle of the room, Dr Eggman turned around to face it in surprise.

"There you are Razor!" he said loudly, "you idiot! Where the hell have you been!" He looked in the light and his stomach lurched as a black hedgehog appeared, his red eyes blazing and his sharp teeth bared. "Shadow?" cried the Doctor in shock "What are you doing here?"

Shadow didn't answer, he walked up to Eggman and using his fist punched him, the strong impact made the fat doctor fall to the floor, Shadow then ran up and gripped his neck with his strong hand. "You fucking bastard!" he growled "where is she?" he took out a gun and pointed it at the Doctor's face.

"What?" said Dr Eggman, he took one look at the gun Shadow had pointing in his face and all the colour drained from his head, "Where's Rouge? We're did your son-of-a-bitch take her?" Dr Eggman shook his head scared "I don't know where Rouge is!" "BULLSHIT!" shouted Shadow, he pulled the gun away from Eggman's face and fired it past his ear.

The Doctor screamed in terror and pain as the bullet passed his ear causing some of it to be ripped away drawing blood, the two robot assistants were scared, "I think he means business Doctor" said one of them. "Where's Rouge!" shouted Shadow again. He threw Eggman to the ground, stood on his back and pointed the gun to his head.

The two robot's hugged each other in fright, "Tell me where Rouge is!" Shadow yelled "if you don't tell me! I'll shoot you where it hurts!" Eggman nodded "okay okay!" he said "I'll tell you! Razor the Wolf must have taken her!" Shadow whacked Dr Eggman round the back of the head.

"Where has he taken her?" shouted the furious black hedgehog, "and who is this Razor?", he grabbed Eggman's collar and pointed the gun in his face, "Tell me everything Doctor!" he snarled "and try not to lie to me!" he pulled back the flintlock and threatened to fire it in the Doctor's face if he didn't co-operate.

"Razor is a new artificial life form, one I made to outshine you Shadow, one that is stronger, and more powerful, I created him two weeks after you and Rouge left my side, I wanted a new ally, one that would obey me" Shadow's eyes widened. "And why has he taken Rouge?" he spat "I sent him to ruin your honeymoon" said Eggman.

"I wanted him to just cause havoc, but it seems he has done something much worse!" Shadow used the gun to hit Eggman in the face, "Bastard!" he yelled, hitting him again and again "bastard!" he hit him again. Soon Eggman's face was covered in blood and bruises.

"I'm afraid I do not know where he has gone" said Dr Eggman, "he might be miles away by now" Shadow looked down at Dr Eggman "you're responsible for my wife's kidnap!" he growled "I'm here to find her and kill that Razor, I will not give up until I find his location!" He grabbed the Doctor's neck again "and you're gonna help me!" he snarled "me?" cried the Doctor almost choking in his grip.

Meanwhile, Rouge slowly awoke to find both her wrists and ankles strapped down, she was laying on a bed and her arms were held down by leather straps, her eyes widened and she tried to pull, but she couldn't get free, she tried to scream but her mouth was covered by a leather gag.

She then looked down to find her breasts totally naked, and she was only wearing her black thong. She continued to scream but they were still muffled by the gag, and she tried to struggle, but she was held down really tightly. She looked around the room. It was dark, cold and smelly.

The only light that was there was a small lightbulb hanging from the ceiling, and it the weak light, she could see the room was filled with torture tools, paddles, whips and ropes and in front of the bed was a small handheld camcorder. It was like a dungeon and torture chamber. Rouge felt tears roll down her cheeks, she was truly terrified.

As she was moaning with terror, she then heard a voice, "about time you woke up my pretty" she looked towards the darkness and saw the same wolf who kidnapped her appear. Rouge struggled more as he walked over. "Well, well, well" he smiled "how could I get so lucky"

Rouge felt more tears roll down her cheeks, "wondering why you're here huh Rouge?" he walked over to her and brushed a hair off her face, "well, I watched you whilst you were having a perfect honeymoon with your husband, and when I saw that perfect body of yours, I could not help, but want to touch it" he snickered.

He reached down and began to fondle one of her breasts, as he did, he dug his nails in and scratched her, Rouge let out a muffled cry through the gag as he did so. Razor then looked at the camera, "and you see that?" he said "well, with that perfect body of yours I thought you would make a really good porn star"

Rouge's eyes went wide, and more tears fell, Razor then got up and walked over to the camera. He then calmly picked it up and walked over to the side of the bed with it, he then put the camera there and positioned it so it was pointing at Rouge. "Perfect" said Razor smirking.

He switched it on and walked over to the bed, he then began to peel off his clothes, Rouge writhed in disgust and terror, Razor smirked and continued to peel off his clothes and then casually licked his hand and passed it over his head, smoothing back his fur.

"Showtime" he smirked, as he took off his underpants, leaving him completely exposed. He walked up to Rouge and sat on the bed, he then grabbed her thong, Rouge shook her head and let out raged and terrified screams through her gag. Razor smirked again and using his sharp claws he cut through the thong like butter.

Soon Rouge was naked, she began crying again as Razor climbed on top of her and used one of his hand to touch her opening, Rouge screamed through the gag as she felt his sharp claws scratch her delicate skin, Razor smiled as he felt Rouge's soft opening against his fingers, he then began to slide one of his fingers in her vagina.

Rouge bucked her hips and let out another muffled scream as she felt the wolf's long clawed finger enter her and fondle her. It hurt so much, as she wasn't wet, and his finger was exploring her dry vagina, she couldn't help but scream and cry. She felt so dirty as her sacred gates were forced into by some fierce army threatening her scared land where she would allow only one person to enter, her husband.

Razor then stopped and pulled out his finger, Rouge cried as she felt Razor's claw scratch her vagina, she shut her eyes and tried to take the excoriating pain. She looked up again and saw Razor climb up higher on top of her, she could see his penis getting erect. Rouge's eyes widened and her heart leapt to her throat, he truly was going to fuck her!

Razor climbed on top of her and began to run his penis up and down her leg, as he did he began to kiss and lick her, and then he began to massage her breasts roughly, as he did he scratched her skin, drawing blood as he did so. As Razor kissed her face and neck, Rouge could smell booze on his breath, which showed it was obvious he had been drinking.

She could also smell sweat mixed with deodorant on him, it was disgusting, and his fur around his muzzle was scratchy and harsh against her skin, she struggled more, but razor held her down by her shoulders, she then felt his erection on her thigh, then she felt it touch her opening. She shut her eyes and bit her lip waiting for the pain.

She then felt a pain rip through her lower region, she screamed again through her gag, she had never felt so much pain in her life, it felt like there was sandpaper inside her vagina it was so painful. She shut her eyes and cried as Razor thrust in and out of her, harder and harder, his clawed hands ran over her body causing scratches down her delicate skin.

He kept going for a while, he kept prolonging his orgasm, "you're good" he said breathlessly, "a real good woman to fuck! my toy! A little toy I like to play with!" he thrusted faster and harder, causing Rouge more and more pain. Finally after a while he let out a yell, and Rouge felt a wet sticky substance splash into her. He had cum inside her, he then pulled out of her and smirked, "good girl" he said.

He stood up and began to dress himself, "you do good my little whore" he smiled, Rouge's filled were filled with such hatred and anger they could slay if they could, she struggled again and tried to scream. "No use making that face my dear" smiled Razor as he turned the camera off and began to walk away. "Nobody's going to help you, nobody knows where you are, there's nobody here who even knows who you are"

Rouge began crying again, and Razor smiled again, his eyes glowed, "there no use screaming or struggling, you can't escape, nobody can hear you scream" he then pulled on his coat and began to walk out of the room. Rouge looked away and more tears ran down her cheeks. "Please Shadow" she thought "please, come and find me! I know you won't give up"

**Whoa! Razor you Bastard! Fucking Pervert!**

**Can Shadow save her? Or will Razor win in his perverted activities? Find out in the next chap! **

**Review Please!**

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Meanwhile at Eggman's base, Dr Eggman was working on his computer trying to find out information about Razor's whereabouts, as he was doing that Shadow was standing with him waiting impatiently for results whilst holding a gun up at him, "I swear Eggman" he snarled "if anything has happened to my wife, I swear I will kill you and Razor!"

Eggman felt more sweat run down his brow as he kept trying to look for Razor's whereabouts on a map of Mobius, "I'm trying hedgehog!" he growled, as he kept typing he finally found a red light flashing somewhere on the screen, "ah ha!" he cried triumphantly "I got him!" Shadow's red eyes widened, "where is he?" he demanded, "When I created Razor, I put a tracking device on him in his coat so I knew where he was"

Shadow grabbed Dr Eggman's coat, "I don't care about your little device bullshit Doctor" he snarled "just tell me where my wife is!" Eggman felt sweat roll down the back of his head. He typed more on the computer and then he found a location, "there he is! On the same island, hiding underground"

"UNDERGROUND!" Shadow practically screamed, "Yes" said Eggman "yet I do not know what he may be doing! Even as we speak!" Shadow then stared at the doctor, "then doesn't just sit there you fat bastard!" he shouted waving his gun "let's go and find him so I can help Rouge!"

The doctor jumped up, as did the two robots and they jumped into Eggman's hover craft, Shadow leapt on and pulled out his green chaos emerald, "this will be quicker" he said, holding the emerald above his head "Chaos Control now!" he yelled, and they all disappeared in the green light.

Back in Razor's liar, Rouge still lay tied to the bed, she had been laying there for hours, hoping, praying, that Shadow would come and find her, as she stared into space continuing to pray, she suddenly heard Razor coming.

She turned to see him holding a leather bikini, and a leather cat 'o' nine tails, Rouge's eyes widened again, "hello my pretty" smiled Razor "sleep well?" he walked over and placed the bikini on the bed, he then grabbed Rouge's throat, "hold still! And don't you dare move!"

Rouge nodded terrified, "stay nice and still for daddy, and be good, because if you don't…" pulled out a long thin club with broken glass and sharp nails sticking out of it, "I will shove this up your vagina! And believe me! It will hurt a great deal!" Rouge nodded understanding him.

Razor then began to tie the leather bikini on her, he put it on her breasts and around her lower region, then he turned Rouge over, so she was on her stomach, he then put the pole down and picked up the cat 'o' nine tails, "now the fun begins" he smiled, he lifted the whip and began to hit Rouge's legs, bottom, back and shoulders, even her wings.

"Oh yes! SM and bondage!" he said as he smacked her many times hard, as she let out muffled screams of pain through the gag, "my ultimate fantasy!" he smacked her many times until she had pink bruises, even red scratches down her body. He then stopped and turned her over.

He then lifted the nine tailed whip and began to do the same thing on her front, Rouge had streams of tears rolling down her cheeks and Razor continued to torture her. Razor then dropped the whip, and climbed on top of her, he once again raped her like he did the night before.

Outside his liar, unknown to him, Eggman and Shadow had chaos controlled there and were standing outside, when they arrived, Shadow's ears twitched as he heard muffled screams coming from below.

Eggman looked terrified, "What do you think Razor's doing doctor?" asked one of the robot assistants in a worried voice, "I don't know" said Eggman, Shadow took out his gun, "and this is what I'm about to find out!" he saw a ladder leading down into the hideout, he turned to Eggman and put his fingers to his lips.

Eggman and the assistants got out of the hovercraft and began to follow him, as they climbed down the ladder, Shadow wrinkled his black nose at the horrible smell coming from inside. "Look out Razor!" snarled Shadow "once you've experienced my wrath, you'll wish you'd never been born!"

As Razor was putting his clothes back on, he looked back to Rouge who was crying and sobbing covered in pink and red marks from where he had tortured her with the whip. He smiled "once again you've been very good my little whore" he said "but I do not plan on letting you go…yet" he smirked again.

As he was putting his coat on he suddenly heard a noise, his ears pricked up, and he walked to the other end of the room, he looked around to a tunnel where he saw Shadow and Eggman looking around. "Dammit!" he snarled "that blasted hedgehog!" he walked back to Rouge; he picked up the pole again.

"Don't move whore!" he growled, "don't move a muscle, don't even scream!" he waved the pole threateningly, Rouge nodded again scared, Razor then undid her restraints around her ankles and wrists and then he pulled her up and pulled the gag off, Rouge let out a gasp but Razor put a knife to her throat. "One sound and this is going through your throat!" he snarled.

He then looked towards the tunnel, "when that blasted hedgehog and that stupid doctor come in, I'll sneak up and kill them both!" he pulled Rouge back into the darkness and covered Rouge's mouth, with the knife still under Rouge's throat, still threatening to slit it if she made a sound.

Shadow and Eggman and the two robots made their way into the room, "Good God!" cried Shadow in a whisper "this place is filthy!" "Like a torture chamber!" said one of the robot's loudly "QUIET!" snarled Dr Eggman in a loud whisper, he had a look of pure terror on his face.

Shadow pulled out a knife and held it up to the level of his eye; he then walked forward, still beckoning Dr Eggman and the robots to follow him. He finally reached the torture chamber where Rouge was, he saw the dirty bloodstained bed, then he saw Rouge's clothes on the floor.

"No!" Shadow cried, running over, he picked up the clothes and then found Rouge's wedding ring, "oh fuck!" he thought, his fury was getting strong, "Razor!" he snarled "where are you, you bastard! You fucking pervert!" as he was looking around, Razor came out of the shadows to sneak up behind Shadow.

He held up the knife and got ready to stab Shadow in the back, as he did, Rouge struggled to get his hand away, she succeeded and screamed "SHADOW!!!!!" Shadow stood up and looked behind him, and he saw Razor! But before he could move Razor smacked him across the face causing him to fall on the bed.

Rouge's heart was full of fury, she opened her mouth and sank her sharp teeth into Razor's hand, Razor gave a yell of pain and let go of her, he then turned and smacked her face causing her to fall almost unconscious. He turned to Shadow, but Shadow had jumped up and punched him in the face.

"PERVERT!" he screamed "YOU FUCKING MANWHORE!" Razor then began to fight back, soon a really bloody fight broke out as the black wolf and the black hedgehog fought mercilessly. Razor attacked Shadow with his long claws and sharp teeth, and Shadow used his knife to fight him.

Razor then jumped back, "you have good fighting skills hedgehog!" he smirked "but how are your chaos powers?" he lifted his hand which began to glow red, "Chaos arrow!" he yelled, and red lights in the shapes of arrows came out and sliced Shadow's arm.

Shadow yelled in agony, but he didn't go down, he looked at the blood running down his arm, then he got mad, Razor then lifted his hand again, "loser!" he growled, "Chaos Punch!" a black light appeared from his hands and hit Shadow with a strong impact, Shadow was knocked off his feet, he hit his head against a wall and a large cut appeared on his head.

Shadow looked up at the wolf dazed and looking really hurt, Razor then walked up to him, "give up?" he smiled, Shadow tried to stand, "never!" he snarled "pervert!" he lifted his hand "Chaos spear!" yellow lights appeared and struck Razor on the arm, Razor yelled, and Shadow went crazy.

"Now I getting mad!" he shouted, he began to fire more spears at Razor, "take that Pervert!" he yelled, Razor fell backwards, then he flew towards Shadow with his claws, he slashed Shadow's chest drawing blood, staining his white chest fur and ripping his clothes.

He then knocked Shadow down and lifted his claws again, Shadow looked up dazed, then shut his eyes waiting for the claw to come down on him, when Dr Eggman's large white gloved fist came out of nowhere and hit Razor square in the face. Razor fell backwards and fell against a shelf.

Shadow looked up at Dr Eggman, "Doctor?" he said weakly, Dr Eggman walked over to Razor, "Razor!" said the Doctor, "you truly have gone too far!" Razor looked up at Dr Eggman and did nothing but growl. "I don't like the way to attacked Rouge!" said Dr Eggman, "it's all very well kidnapping someone and threatening them, but when you actually hurt someone that's going to far!"

Shadow then looked up and saw Rouge, he got up and crawled over to her, he took her in his arms and held her close, Rouge looked up at her husband and cried, she was so relived to see him. Shadow held her close and comforted her. Dr Eggman continued to talk as Razor looked up at him snarling.

"You may think you can do what you want, but you betrayed me!", Razor's eyes glowed, he wasn't going to listen to more of this shit, he picked up his gun and shot Dr Eggman in the leg. Eggman yelled in pain, then collapsed to the floor. Razor stood up and looked down at Eggman as Shadow and Rouge looked on in horror.

Razor blew the top of the gun and smirked, "what!" cried Eggman in agony as he sank to the floor, "you ungrateful bastard! I made you, and this is how you repay me?" the robot assistants recoiled in horror and backed against the wall. Razor looked down at Eggman, "listen Eggman" he snarled "I don't need you, not anyone! I live my own life! I am Razor the Wolf, the being all Mobians will fear in their mortal lives, I will conquer all! I shall be the Ultimate enemy!"

"What!" cried Eggman, Razor smirked, he then grabbed the Doctor's collar and pulled him up, "Goodbye Doctor!" Razor smirked "it's been fun, but I have to go" he flexed his clawed hand and before the Doctor had a chance to scream, Razor shoved his hand into the Doctor's chest and plucked out his heart.

The Doctor fell lifelessly to the ground, the robots and Shadow and Rouge looked on in horror as Razor lifted the Doctor's heart to his lips and bite into it like an apple. Then after he had taken a big bite, he crushed it in his hand. The Robot's began to cry over their master's dead body as Razor looked at Shadow who clasped a sobbing Rouge close.

"You may have won this time hedgehog!" he snarled, blood running down his chin, "but we'll meet again one day! And then I'll get you! And your little bitch too!" he then disappeared in a red light. Shadow clasped Rouge close who looked up to him and sobbed "please get me out of here! Please!" as she sobbed she felt a terrible pain in her lower stomach and a trickle between her legs, Shadow quickly held up his emerald, "let's get outta here!" he cried "Chaos control now!"

As soon as he said that, the emerald began to glow and they disappeared in a green light, leaving the horror and torture chamber, and leaving the two robots to cry over their dead master.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Shadow used Chaos Control to warp them back to their hotel, as they appeared in the reception of the hotel, the receptionist, a light brown and sandy coloured doe was shocked to see the bloody black hedgehog holding his wife, who was covered with bruises and cuts and her breasts soaked in blood from where Razor had scratched her skin.

"Ambulance!" he yelled, the doe instantly picked up the phone and called for the ambulance to take them to the island hospital, while they waited, she called several of the staff from the surgery to bring blankets and icepacks. Rouge, who was moaning in agony and close to unconsciousness, was put on a chaise lounge with a couple of nurses trying to comfort her and the Lioness Doctor tried to clean her cuts.

When the ambulance arrived they were taken straight to the hospital and Rouge was wheeled into the operating theatre whilst Shadow was being treated in another room for his injuries. As he was being treated he couldn't get the image of Razor killing Eggman out of his head.

Soon his cuts and slashes were cleaned and dressed, but Shadow was still worried about his wife, "you're injures aren't serious" said the doctor, a male hippopotamus. "You'll mend ok" Shadow nodded in thanks. "I have to see my wife" he rasped. The doctor was about to answer when another Doctor, a female white goose from Rouge's ward entered the room.

"Mr Hedgehog" said the goose, Shadow looked up worried "Rouge has suffered very severe trauma, apparently from when the wolf raped her, as you were telling us in the ambulance, she's suffered mild injures, but there's more…" Shadow held his breath, "Rouge has lost her baby" said the goose sadly.

Shadow felt like he'd been shot in the stomach, and slapped in the face, the pain was overwhelming at what he'd heard, it was worse than his injuries that he'd received from Razor. He tried to hold his emotions in, but it was so difficult, he felt like collapsing on the ground and start crying.

"She is ok though isn't she?" he said in a choked voice, "she is fine" said the goose with a sympathetic smile. Shadow nodded, "can…can I see her?" he asked. The Goose nodded and beckoned him to follow her. He followed her to the ward opposite where he could see through the window his wife sleeping peacefully in the bed.

The Goose opened the door and let him go in, Shadow sat next to his wife's bed and stroked her hand which was warm, He looked at her serene face, the machine next to her was beeping, monitoring her heart and a drip was attached to her other hand. It broke Shadow's heart seeing her like this.

Yet through the heartbreak at the sight of his wife and the loss of their unborn child made him so angry he wanted to destroy everything in the room, the feeling was overwhelming. He could hear his rapidly beating heart in his ears, his stomach was hurting with sorrow and fury, and his throat hurt like he'd swallowed a huge pill.

From that moment on, he hated Razor for everything he'd done, he wanted to kill that Wolf, he wanted to torture him, worse than how he'd hurt Rouge, he wanted to make him pay for everything the evil wolf had put him and Rouge through, ruining their honeymoon and killing their unborn child.

Suddenly, as he was lost in his heartbroken and angry thoughts, he heard a moan come from the bed, he looked down at Rouge whose eyes were opening, her black nose twitched as she tried to sniff the smells around her. Her left hand then moved up to her stomach.

"Rouge!" Shadow cried, Rouge's eyes shot open and she saw her husband sitting next to the bed, his head in a bandage and more on his arms, chest and back. "Shadow?" she said in a loud whisper, "Where am I?" Shadow leaned forward to caress her hair, "hospital" he said "I brought us here"

Rouge then sat up, "what happened?" she touched her stomach, "the baby!" she cried "is he ok?" Shadow felt tears well in his eyes, and he shook his head, "NO!" cried Rouge, she placed both hands on her stomach as if trying to claw at it and burst into uncontrollable sobs.

"No! No please!" she sobbed, Shadow wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head trying to comfort her, but nothing to stop her from sobbing, "no!" she whispered, sobbing into his fluffy chest "my baby!" she continued to cry and sob. Shadow held her close letting her cry, his own tears fell on her head every couple of seconds.

Rouge grasped her fingers on Shadow's chest fur and cried more, she was so devastated, Shadow stroked her hair and kissed her head trying to comfort her, but his own thoughts were plagued with anger and hurt. He was in a heartbroken state at the fact that his unborn baby was dead, Rouge was devastated and Razor was still walking around.

"Razor" he thought in his head as his heartbreak and sorrow turned to fury, complete and total fury, he could feel his anger for the death of Maria return and how he had vowed revenge for her murder. Now he was vowing revenge against Razor for what he had done. "I promise you Razor the Wolf!" snarled Shadow "we shall meet again, and I will be ready, I will kill you!"

Two days later, Rouge made a full recovery, but she was so traumatised she wanted to go home, so they packed their things, checked out of the hotel and took the next flight home back to Mobotropolis.

Throughout the flight, Rouge curled up in her seat huddled in Shadow's embrace, he would wipe her tears and hold her close, all the while he would stare out the window and think dark things about Razor, and how he was going to make him suffer as hell the next time they met.

The stewardess's tried to make everything comfortable for them, they had heard about the trauma Rouge had suffered and kept providing them with food and drinks, but Rouge could hardly touch her food as she was so upset. "I'm sorry Shadow" she whispered looking up from crying against his chest fur.

"You shouldn't be saying sorry Rouge" growled Shadow, his eyes were blazing with fury, "it's that fucking wolf who should be sorry" He bared his sharp teeth and his red eyes blazed more, Rouge got worried again seeing the dark and vengeful hedgehog return in him.

Rouge got a little frightened, but Shadow noticed and held her close again, Shadow stroked that back of her head and continued to look out of the window, thinking about Razor and what he had done.

When they arrived back in Mobotropolis, they drove straight back to their house in a taxi, as soon as they got in; Shadow took their bags upstairs and left them by the large wardrobe hoping to unpack them later.

Rouge lay on the bed and lay her head on the pillow, she was trembling and shaking, still crying softly, Shadow climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Rouge. Rouge wasn't as frightened as she was in familiar surroundings, but she was still upset.

Rouge snuggled closer to Shadow and nuzzled his chest fur, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, and Shadow kissed the top of her head "I'm here for you" he whispered in her ear. They stayed like that for a long time, until Rouge began to feel sleepy, and Shadow too felt drowsy. Soon they feel asleep in each others arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The next few days that went by were like a blur, Rouge was so upset about the miscarriage and would spent days sitting on her bed crying. Shadow tried to console her, but it was difficult. He was devastated too, as his unborn child was dead and Razor was still alive and walking.

One morning he was standing in the kitchen drinking coffee and staring into space thinking about Razor and how he has seriously ruined the honeymoon "He will pay for what he did!" he snarled. He looked upwards and thought again about Rouge who was still asleep upstairs.

"Oh Rouge" he whispered "I promise if I ever see that pervert again, I will make him suffer as much as he did to you" he took the last gulp of coffee, put it in the sink and walked back out of the kitchen. As he was walking out there was a loud knock at the door.

Shadow zipped over to the door and looked through the small peep hole, as he did he saw Sonic's face, Shadow sighed "what does he want!" he really wasn't in the mood for anyone coming round, but he opened the door anyway. "Hey there Shadow" said Sonic.

"Hey Sonic" said Shadow gruffly, he stood back to let Sonic come in, "hey Shad" said Sonic "I came round because I was worried about you and Rouge, Espio told us about what happened" Shadow looked up at Sonic "he did?" "yeah" said Sonic "He told us about Razor, and the death of Eggman and everything!"

Shadow looked up at Sonic and nodded, "yes" he said quietly, "Eggman's dead, yet that fiend is still walking around free and maybe going to do the same thing to someone else" Sonic walked up and touched Shadow's shoulder, "I'm really sorry Shadow" he said "is Rouge ok?"

Shadow looked up at Sonic "she's upstairs sleeping, she's still very upset about the miscarriage and she's done nothing but cry for the last few days" Sonic nodded "I'm really sorry for both of you" he said "if there was anything I can do to make you feel better…"

"What would make me feel better is having that pervert's throat in my hands as I'm strangling him!" said Shadow loudly making Sonic jump "I so wanna make him pay for what he did!" Sonic looked up at Shadow, he began to feel afraid again, he remembered Shadow when he was filled with such hate and anger from when Maria was murdered and he wanted to destroy the earth with the Eclipse Cannon on The Space Colony ARK, he was now again filled with the same hate for Razor.

"Shadow" he said "Getting Revenge, even thinking about it won't change anything" Shadow looked up at Sonic, his red eyes blazing "so what!" he snarled. Sonic bit his lip, "I know Razor's done some terrible things, but you should be pleased to know that he hasn't taken everything, he may have ruined your honeymoon and killed your unborn baby, but you should remember, Rouge is still alive and so are you…!"

Shadow looked up at Sonic and his furious expression softened, yet he still had the look of angst on his face. "Shadow" said Sonic "even though you're angry about what happened you should realise that you still have your life, and Rouge has hers, Razor will have won knowing you're both still miserable, so you have to be strong, and show him he cannot win!"

Shadow looked up at Sonic, his eyes began to fill with tears, he fell against the wall, and placed his hand on his forehead, Sonic rushed to his side, "are…are you ok Shadow?" he asked pulling him up by the arm to help him stand. Shadow looked at Sonic again. "You're right Sonic" he whispered, "We cannot show Razor he's won!" he looked at Sonic "You're right" he said "I have to be strong!"

Shadow nodded, "Well Done Shadow!" he said "you can be strong!" he patted the ebony hedgehogs back "you really are one of the strongest character's I've met!" Shadow looked up at Sonic from looking at the floor and smiled. Sonic smiled back, "you really are strong Shadow" he said. "Thanks Sonic" said Shadow.

A few days later, Rouge and Shadow lay in the living room together watching a film, Shadow lay on his back resting his head against the silky pillows under his head, whilst Rouge lay on him, resting her head on his fluffy chest listening to his beating heart.

"I'm glad you're here Shad" she whispered, she combed her fingers through his white chest fur, Shadow stroked her hair, "after what Sonic said" he whispered "I feel so much better, and stronger" Rouge kissed Shadow's chest and smiled. "Thank you for being here for me Shadow" she whispered.

Shadow stroked her hair and was just about to answer when the phone rang, Shadow sighed, then reached over to answer it, "Hedgehog residence" he said with a grumpy tone. "Hey Shadow" said a cheerful voice on the other side. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Oh hey Sonic" he said gruffly "what's up?" "Could you and Rouge come over to Club Rouge!" said Sonic "In about half an hour?" "What?" said Shadow "what for?" "I've got no time to explain Shadow!" said Sonic "just wear something nice and get your arses over here!"

"Ok, Ok Sonic!" said Shadow "we'll get there" he put the phone down and looked at Rouge, "That was Sonic" he said "he wants us to go down to Club Rouge for some reason" Rouge slowly lifted her head of Shadow's chest and stretched. "and he wants us to wear something nice!

"I suppose we should go Shad" said Rouge "if it's important" Shadow shrugged and nodded, "ok" he said, he stood up and walked up the stairs with Rouge hoping to find something nice to wear. When they got upstairs Shadow went into the large wardrobe and found his nice leather trousers and black shirt. Rouge had a look and found her red strapless dress that came down to her knees and her black stilettos.

After a while they began to walk towards Club Rouge, it was a short walk as it was right across the road opposite their house, they walked up to the Club and through the large sliding doors. They then walked into the large furniture filled club area where the lights were off.

"If this is one of faker's tricks, I swear, I'm gonna strangle that hedgehog!" Rouge shook her head, "believe it or not I'm thinking the same thing as you" she said as she clasped Shadow's hand. Suddenly the lights went up and they were confronted by the Sonic team standing in the area with drinks and food and champagne.

"SURPRISE!" they shouted, Shadow almost stumbled back in shock and Rouge cried out in alarm, "guys!" she cried "what's going on!" Amy then skipped up dressed in a sparkling red and pink dress. "We threw this party together for you two to surprise you, as you had such a terrible time!"

Rouge's shocked expression then turned to happiness, "really?" she said, "I don't know…" Amy then lead them to the middle of the room and everyone surrounded them, "we're so sorry about what happened Shadow and Rouge" said Amy, "we heard about what Razor did and about the baby" Rouge bit her lip and Shadow squeezed her hand.

"So we all clubbed together" said Knuckles, "to make up for the nightmare" said Tikal, "and the trauma" said Cream, "we booked you another honeymoon somewhere in the exotic but different to where you went" said Amy. She pulled out two tickets for a week's holiday in the Paradise Islands in the West along with a brochure of the destination and details of the luxury hotel they would stay in.

Rouge and Shadow stared opened mouthed for a while, then looked back up at the rest of the Team, "you didn't!" said Rouge "I don't know what to say!" she walked over and hugged Amy, then Cream and everyone else. Shadow also shook hands with everyone; he even shook hands with Knuckles knowing he had chipped in to help.

Then Amy said "ok everyone, let's look at the stage!" everyone turned to the stage where a large karaoke machine was set up and Vector was working it. Just then the music started and the disco lights flashed, and as they did Sonic and Tails walked onto the stage in front of the microphones. Then everyone cheered recognising the music which was _**'500 miles'**_ by the Proclaimers.

Then Sonic and Tails picked up the microphones and Sonic started off the song:

_**  
**_Then Sonic and Tails sang the chorus together and everyone began to join in, laughing and dancing as they did.

_**  
But I would walk 500 miles  
And I would walk 500 more  
Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles  
To fall down at your door**_

Then Tails began to sing the next part:

As he sang everyone began to clap and cheer and get in the dancing mood.

Finally the song ended and everyone clapped and cheered, "well done you two!" said Amy cheering. "Thank you!" said Sonic "thank you very much!" Shadow smirked at Sonic in gratitude "thanks Sonic" he said. Sonic smiled back at the ebony hedgehog; "happy to do it!" he said winking.

Afterwards everyone took in turns to sing on Karaoke, Amy got up to sing _Genie in a Bottle_ whilst Rouge took some champagne and talked to Tikal, Crea, Cheese and Vanilla whilst Knuckles, Sonic and Espio chatted near the bar whilst Big loaded his plate with cakes and biscuits from the food area with Charmy.

Whilst everyone was talking Shadow looked out of the window and stared at the moon with his red eyes, "even though this party has made me and Rouge feel a little better" he thought "I'll never forget what Razor did, and neither will Rouge, I swear Razor the Wolf, next time we meet, you will suffer at my wrath, and you will wish you had never been born" He continued to stare at the moon, his mind filled with deadly angst thoughts.

Just as Shadow was thinking deadly thoughts about Razor, not far away standing on a building looking at the city, was a figure of the large black wolf Razor clothed in a leather coat, "you may think you've escaped me Shadow" snarled Razor, "but you never will escape the memory of me and what I did to your whore, your wrath never frightens me, you'll come to know me well, the next time we meet!"

The Wolf smirked "in fact, all Mobians will know me well!" he smirked baring his sharp teeth, "I am Razor the Wolf, created by the now deceased Dr Eggman, I am the murderer, the rapist, the pervert, the Napoleon of Mobian Crime, the one being all Mobians will fear, and one day I will be the ultimate master! The ultimate villain! And no-one! Not even you Shadow the Hedgehog will stand in my way!" He then laughed manically, his laugh echoed in the darkness, he then howled at the moon in triumph.

**THE END……..Or is it? Hahahaha, hahahahahaha!**

**Finally….it's done at last! Hope you enjoyed it**

**Until next time……Have a scary day!**

**With love from your Dark and Evil Hostess **

**Bloodrayne666**


End file.
